Fiber optic cables are terminated using one or more fiber optic connectors. A typical fiber connector includes a hub connected to a ferrule that surrounds an optical fiber through which the optical signal propagates. A connector housing surrounds the hub and ferrule. The hub and ferrule are typically forced into a forward position by a spring positioned within the housing. Examples of such connectors include FC, SC, LC, and LX.5 connectors.
When the connector is coupled to a mating connector using, for example, an adapter or sleeve, the ferrule of one connector contacts the ferrule of the opposing connector. Each ferrule exerts a force on the opposite ferrule, causing each ferrule to be depressed against the spring into the respective housing of each connector. In this manner, a proper connection between the ferrules of the mating connectors is accomplished so that the optical fibers of each connector are aligned to allow for transmission therethrough.
In certain situations, a connector can malfunction, resulting in a less than optimum optical performance. For example, in certain circumstances, the movement of the hub and ferrule within the housing of the connector can be hindered. In such situations, a greater force can be required for the ferrule and hub to be depressed when mating to another connector, or depression of the ferrule can be forestalled altogether. In other circumstances, the ferrule and hub can become stuck in the depressed state within the housing instead of returning to the forward position upon disconnection of the connector.
Performance of the connector can be adversely affected in such circumstances. For example, if excessive force is required to depress a ferrule of a fiber optic connector, the ferrule can damage the end face of a ferrule of mating connector. Likewise, if a ferrule becomes stuck in a depressed state, the ferrule may not make optimum contact with the ferrule of a mating connector, thereby decreasing optical performance through the connector.
Improvements in devices and methods for identifying connectors exhibiting such undesired characteristics are needed.